


[Cover] John's Room

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: I don't know why but my eyes are wet in tears while reading this from the very beginning. It has that simplicity yet intricately written. The words were woven with patience. Especially when the author uses poetic approach. I really, really love novels of those making. I just fell in love with this, it made my heart hurt..





	[Cover] John's Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexaprilgarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaprilgarden/gifts).
  * Inspired by [John's room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643679) by [alexaprilgarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaprilgarden/pseuds/alexaprilgarden). 



> The most beautiful johnlock ficlet ever written. Metaphors will save the world. It has been an honour to make this cover, though it wouldn't compare to the literary itself.

[](https://imgur.com/AjS8mCq)


End file.
